noche de celos, borrachera y amor
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Kagome se ausenta mucho del Sengoku, Inuyasha descubre un mensaje de Hojokun en el cel de ella y se muere de celos, al buscarla la encuentra en unas fachas muy comprometedoras..que pasará si después de esto...


Una noche de celos, borrachera y amor...

Los personajes no son míos... son de Rumiko Takahashi...TTTT

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Nota: este fic fue escrito para exclusividad de los miembros de la "apa", pero...como reprecentante de este...lo publicaré de todos modos...juajuajua

NOMBRE ORIGINAL: "un fic digno de la apa"...aunque esta algo suave... (Menores de edad o personas sensibles pueden resultar dañadas psicológicamente)...es lemon.

"ppp": son diálogos leídos o pensamientos.

Capitulo único...

Ya no aguantaba, ella llevaba toda la semana con lo mismo, iba dos días al sengoku y los otros días de la semana regresaba a su época. En ese poco tiempo descubrió lo que era estar sin ella, le hizo pensar que pasaría cuando todo acabara... ella se iría para no volver y, si eso se sentía cuando solo la veía dos días como se sentiría el no verla nunca mas?, no quería ni imaginarlo.

Parece que la señorita hoy tampoco viene – dijo Miroku tocando una fibra sensible.

Cállate Miroku –

Que creen que haga? –

Feh, sea lo que sea, no me importa – dice ya un poco irritado por la insistencia en ese tema.

Chicos!!, chicos!!! Miren lo que encontré – gritaba Shipo acercándose a ellos

Es el celular de Kagome –

Celular??? –

Si, sirve para hablar con personas a kilómetros de distancia –

Kilómetros??? –

Ya, déjalo así, el hanyou no lo ya a entender, pero la verdad, que cosas tan extrañas hay en la época de la señorita –

Cállate monje –

Mira Sango!!!, dice que hay un mensaje que no ha leído - dijo el kitsune ya en el hombro de la exterminadora – quien se lo habrá mandado? –

Dice que se lo mando Houyou – ( si alguien sabe como se escribe correctamente...hágamelo saber...creo que es hojo, o algo así)

¿ no es el chico del que tanto habla la señorita Kagome – dijo Miroku con intenciones que esta de mas mencionar.

Creo que si –

Y... que dice? – dice el zorrito uniéndose al juego de sus amigos para sacar de sus casillas al pobre híbrido.

A ver... dice... " te espero esta tarde en mi casa, hay que aprovechar el tiempo ya que mis padres no están en casa, además... gracias por lo de la otra noche" –

" ¿como que la otra noche?, ¿ para que va a casa de ese?" –

Inuyasha ataba cabos en su mente, pero solo terminaba peor de lo que ya estaba...( léase echaba humo hasta por las orejas...jijijiji)

que creen que habrá pasado la otra noche? – preguntó "inocentemente" Sango...( pa mi que esto es plan con maña, pero bueno...)

pillina, seguro que hicieron cosas malitas, Sango, creo que debemos de seguir el ejemplo de la señorita – dijo acariciando cierta parte que no es necesario nombrar...(sabemos de sobra cual es).

Hentai!!!! – el sonido del impacto de la mano de la chica con la mejilla del monje resonó por todo el pueblo...

" estas mujeres me dan mas miedo que Naraku cuando se enojan" –

Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo hacia el pozo. Llegando al futuro ya había caído la noche, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, solo la luz del cuarto de la Miko se mantenía encendida.

El entró por la ventana y la vio entrar por la puerta, llevando el cabello alborotado, la ropa desarreglada y las mejillas arreboladas.

-" de donde vendrá?, ¿porque así?" – pensar en ello solo le traía a la mente el maldito mensaje del maldito humano ese, consiguiendo rabiar en celos.

de donde vienes? –

estaba con unos amigos –

con quien estabas!!!! – ya estaba algo desesperado ante la situación, si no sabía con quien había estado solo terminaría descuartizando a todos los tipos que se atrevieran a acercársele, quien se había atrevido a tocar a su hembra!!!.

estas celoso?? - dijo con un tono meloso

con quien estabas perra?!!!! –

perra?, si, soy una perra, tu perra – se acercó a el tratando de seducirlo

maldita sea Kagome!!!, responde!!! –

me encanta cuando estas celoso – lo abrazó y comenzó a frotar todo su cuerpo contra el del hanyou, la blusa se abrió por la fricción dándole una muy buena vista a Inuyasha del pecho de la chica. Ella gimió con solo notar su mirada sobre ella.

Que haces Kagome? – el joven se estaba excitando, si no paraban eso se les saldría de las manos.

Ah, no te gusta... a mi si – ella llevó sus manos a su cuello, se paró de pintitas y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Si no paras ahora, ya no me voy a poder contener –

No te contengas, aunque sea esta noche, aunque tu corazón no este conmigo... hazme tuya – dijo ella susurrándole al oído, rematando al exhalar en su cuello, cosa que a el lo estremeció.

Fue entonces cuando dos olores llegaron de lleno a su nariz, uno el del alcohol en su aliento y otro... el de su excitación.

Kagome... estas borracha –

Solo tomé un poquito – ella no escuchaba mucho, estaba ocupada quitándole el aori...( la verdad es que estaba que se caía de lo peda, pero en fin, sigamos con el fic)

Detente, no quiero hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas –

Basta!!! Que no te das cuenta, te amo, siempre he querido que estos sea contigo, me vale un vil comino si estoy borracha o no, se que tu no me amas, pero aunque sea por un momentos, una ilusión momentánea quiero sentirte mío –

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, ¿que tan poco atractiva era que ni ofreciéndosele le gustaba?. Pero de repente sintió los labios de el sobre su cuello hasta llegar a su oído...

la que no entiende aquí eres tu, solo me preocupo porque te amo, te protejo porque te amo, a ti, no a Kikio, te celo porque te amo y además... – Kagome pudo sentir algo duro presionar sobre su ingle – me excito así porque te amo, y mas te vale que estés preparada, porque ahora no toda el agua fría del mundo me va a podré calmar, vas a ser mía –

siempre fui tu perra –

Los dos buscaron sus bocas desesperadamente, en un beso lleno de lujuria, pasión y amor. Sus lenguas se mezclaron mientras sus cuerpos se unían como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Ambos desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba, el la tenía contra la pared, posó sus manos en su trasero y la levanto del suelo.

Sin perder el tiempo ella enredó sus pierdas en torno a su cintura, estimulando sus sexos mientras el besaba su pecho.

Ella gemía sin parar,¿acaso esto era ser su hembra?, entonces había tomado la decisión correcta, sería su hembra esa y todas las noches que el quisiera.

Ka...Kagome, se van a despertar los otros –

No hay problema, estamos solos en la casa –

El la deposito en la cama, ya estaba desesperado, demostrándolo al desgarrar de una sola vez su falda y las bragas, lo cual solo excitó mas a la chica.

Inu...yasha... – era lo único que se entendía de los labios de la chica, lo demás eran suspiros, jadeos y gemidos.

Sus manos viajaron al nudo de su pantalón... – Inuyasha, esto estorba –

El se levantó un poco y se quitó los pantalones, por su parte, ella jamás había visto a ningún hombre como Kami lo trajo al mundo, pero... ¿que podía ser más grande que "eso"?

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, esta vez sus labios recorrieron un camino descenderte, primero su pecho, bajando hacia el ombligo, y bajando mas, y mas, haciendo que ella saltara de placer.

Aquello le indicó que lo que había hecho estaba bien hecho, por lo que su lengua se aventuró a ir mas allá de la superficie, sintió las manos de ella en su cabeza, como diciendo que no se detuviera, pero las manos de el no se quedaron quietas, llegaron a su pecho apretando y soltando, apretando y soltando, estimulándola, haciéndola gemir mas de lo que ya lo hacía, y entonces...el primer orgasmo llegó.

Inu-chan, deja de torturarme, ven perrito, complace a tu ama – esas palabras dichas con tal sensualidad, lo llenaron de nueva lujuria, subió a besar sus labios mientras sus manos seguían estimulando su centro.

Esto no duró mucho, ella dio un giro en la cama. Ahora ella tenía el control y no tardó en llevar a su boca el lugar que tanto ansiaba sentir dentro de ella.

Inuyasha soltó un gran gemido entre sorpresa y mucho, pero mucho placer, le encantaba la forma en que ella metía y sacaba su miembro de su delicada boca y como lamía la extensión de este. Pero ella paró antes de que el se viniera.

Afuera había comenzado a llover, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados como para notarlo.

El ya estaba sobre ella, dominándola. Entró a su interior de un solo y limpio golpe, ella no lloró, el dolor pasaría pronto...¿para que arruinar ese momento?.

El se detuvo para esperar a que se acostumbrara, pero después comenzó a moverse en un vaivén que los enloqueció a ambos.

Las penetraciones que comenzaron lentas se tornaron en rápidas y salvajes embestidas que el hanyou no podía controlar, su instinto era lo único que escuchaba además de los gemidos de su mujer que lo incitaban a seguir.

Juntos llegaron al cielo y tocaron la estrellas, entraron al paraíso, ella llegó al segundo orgasmo de la noche mientras el se venía en ella. El único sonido que se escuchó después de la lluvia fue el aullido que el soltó al terminar, hundió su cabeza entre su cuello y clavó sus colmillos, marcándola para toda la vida como su hembra.

ahora eres mía, endemoniadamente mía, eres mi hembra... mi perra – comenzó a lamer las hendiduras en su cuello, como reafirmando lo que acababa de hacer.

Siempre fui tuya –

Al día siguiente los dos desayunaban y timbró el teléfono...

ah, hola Houyou-kun, si, te veo mañana en la tarde, no te preocupes por lo de la otra noche, si, bye –

Kagome... – resonó la voz de su compañero a su espalda – me puedes explicar que haces en casa de ese y a que se refería con lo de la otra noche?? –

bueno... (suspiro) lo que pasa es que en un semana tengo los finales, Houyou me ayuda a estudiar, y lo de la otra noche, solo me agradecía por la cita que le conseguí con una de mis amigas –

Inuyasha se sintió culpable por haber dudado de ella, la abrazó por la espalda y...

perdón por dudar de ti –

no importa –

¿que puedo hacer para compensar a mi hembra? – dijo con voz enronquecida de deseo

Que te parece si seguimos con lo de anoche? –

Sabes, me encantan tus ideas –

La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia el cuarto, para volver a amarla hasta que no pudiera más...

Fin

KONICHIWA!!!...espero que les gustara..Si unos cuentos de mentalidad sensible salieron afectados... se los advertí... bueno, espero que me dejen reviews y si quieren saber que es la apa lean mi profile...besos

atte.: Tommy.


End file.
